


For the Love of Friends

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance suffers through a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the Hunk's Corner (http://thenewhrh.weebly.com/) drabble challenge "hunk of cake"

Lance shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot, tugging his collar irritably. Coran cleared his throat and the Red Lion pilot stilled with a sigh. His hazel eyes swept the room, instinctively searching for signs of trouble. Seeing nothing of concern, he turned his attention to the reason that he was dressed in such confining formal attire to begin with. Gliding across the dance floor, the newlyweds had eyes only for each other. It was their first dance, a slow, romantic excuse to ignore the throngs of guests milling around the ballroom.

Lance's gaze softened as he watched them swaying to the melody. He smiled joyfully, maybe even a little pridefully if truth be told, thinking about the part he played in bringing his friends together. At a quiet sound beside him, he turned to find Pidge and Hunk returning from their circuit of the room.

"Don't they look radiant?" Pidge whispered taking off his glasses, rubbing the lenses with a handkerchief from his jacket pocket. "I don't think I've ever seen Keith so happy before."

His teammates nodded silently, all three caught up in the emotion of the scene before them. They watched, misty eyed, as Keith led Allura tenderly around the dance floor, their heads inches apart, sharing a private conversation that left them both grinning and blushing. The song came to an end and the couple reluctantly broke their embrace, turning to face the throng of well-wishers gathered for their nuptials.

Lance didn't envy them this part of the evening. Crowds of people milled about, wanting a chance to rub elbows with the newly married couple. As he watched, a small grin playing at his lips, Keith pulled Allura against his side, one arm looped around her narrow waist, and they made their way through the greetings quickly and efficiently.

"I wish they'd hurry up and cut the cake already," Hunk whined plaintively, eying the large confection on display in the corner.

Lance chuckled, knowing the only thing preventing his husky teammate from sneaking a fingerful of icing was Nanny's vigilant gaze. As he watched, she shifted her eyes, glaring in their direction, challenging them to approach the cake she guarded. "Relax Hunk, you know Allura promised you'd get the first slice of cake. She won't let you down."

"Hunk of cake," the Yellow Lion pilot corrected. Lance slowly turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. Hunk met his eyes evenly and continued, "She promised me a hunk of cake, not a slice. Her exact words were 'a hunk of cake for Hunk'."

Lance rolled his eyes, shook his head. "Whatever," he muttered. His collar constricted around his throat, threatening to strangle him. He sighed, shifting from foot to foot, shoes tight, toes pinched. As much as he loved his friends and didn't begrudge them this day, he for one was ready for the event to end. His leather jacket and turtleneck were calling him and he fully intended to answer that call as soon as possible.


End file.
